1. Field of the Invention
An electrical connecting arrangement includes a locator device mounted on a photovoltaic panel for relatively positioning a connector housing such that a resilient contact on the connector housing is arranged for electrical connection with a stationary rigid contact on the photovoltaic panel that extends in space relation within a chamber contained in the locator device, connection being made via an access opening contained in the locator device.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention relates to a connection device for conductive contacts at photovoltaic panels.
Current-generating photovoltaic systems generally have at least one photovoltaic panel to generate electricity from sunlight. As a rule, flexible, easily bending ribbon conductors are led out from the photovoltaic panels, making it possible to connect the photovoltaic panels—usually via a multiconductor cable—to a household installation, for example, or to electrical apparatus, such as an inverter or the like.
In the prior art, the individual flexible ribbon conductors are hooked up by hand using individual terminals or the like. For this reason, the connection process of the apparatus is relatively laborious and it is generally necessary to employ specially trained technicians to hook up the apparatus.
In addition, there is the problem that such installations are generally rather complicated and therefore can only be repaired with difficulty in event of a fault.
Connection devices are also known in which the ends of the conductors are connected with spring contacts (DE 20 2005 018 884 U1). Similar connection devices are shown in the U.S. patent to Sotolongo U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,232 and the German patent No. DE 203 11 183 U1.
Against this background, the problem of the invention is to realize a connection device or connection mechanism for contacts at photovoltaic panels, with which one can realize a contacting of the contacts and a connecting of them to another device or system in an easy and also long-lasting manner.